Game
by btamamura
Summary: Wash finds Caboose playing a game in his room. What game is it? Hint - Blue. Language warning!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Red vs. Blue or the characters, they are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc. I also do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, they are property of Nintendo, Tajiri Satoshi, etc._

**Notes:**_** I thought a fic of Caboose playing Pokemon Blue was necessary, so I wrote just that. I want to thank agent-connie on Tumblr for encouraging me to actually post this one, I was a little uncertain about it. How do they know about Pokemon? Well, Sarge mentioned them in a Thanksgiving PSA, so it seems the RvB gang has some idea of them.**_

_**Language warning, some attempts at worthy innuendos and some slight OOC. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this fic!**_

Wash was amazed at how quiet it was. He'd barely heard a peep from Caboose or Tucker all day. That actually concerned him more than he was willing to express; while Tucker being quiet didn't usually mean trouble, it was another story when Caboose was unheard of. "What is he up to this time?" He decided to first try the Private's room. If he wasn't there, he'd hurry around the base until he found him...or the base was destroyed, whichever came first. "Caboose! Where the hell are you?"

He burst into the room. "Caboose!"

The Private sat on his bed, he was in his civvies: a shirt that matched the shade of blue his armour was, and a pair of black shorts. He looked up from the device in his hands and smiled widely. "Hi, Church!"

"I'm _Wash_. Have you been in here all day?"

"Yep! I'm playing a game!"

"Uh-huh. So, that's all?"

"Yep!"

"I don't need to worry about a random fire that wouldn't know how it started."

"Nope!"

"Is there anything I need to worry about?"

"I'm going to be defeated by Misty. She's a mean lady, fighting real hard against me!"

"Misty? The Reds have a female Private now?"

"No, she's not Red."

The name suddenly rang a bell. "Wait." He sat beside the Private to get a better glimpse at the device Caboose was holding. He realised it was an old Gameboy. He saw something familiar on the screen. There were two creatures facing each other on the screen. "Ah. Well, I wouldn't say Misty is mean."

"She is not taking it easy!"

"She shouldn't. Each person in her position becomes more difficult to defeat. This helps your team get stronger. Some advice though. Do not use water on them."

"Oh!" He chose a different attack, which managed to defeat the rival creature. "Yes! I did it! I'm awesome!" Another rival creature was released. "Hey!"

"She still had one more left. Don't use water."

"Okay!" He chose a different attack.

Two minutes later, Caboose was smiling. "She is not a mean lady after all! She is nice!"

"I told you so." He clapped him on the shoulder.

"Have you played this before?"

"Yeah. Years ago. I remember often being frustrated when playing. So, what did you start with? Squirtle?"

"Yep! I want to have the big turtle on the sticker of this game!"

"Which means you're playing Blue version, right?"

"Yep!"

"I had that one. I also had Red version. I started both with Charmander, just because it seemed appealing...though a cat-starter would've been good. Anyway, it was a bitch trying to defeat Brock and Misty."

Caboose nodded. "They're hard. It's mean."

"So, how many battles did you have against Misty before I came in?"

"Twenty hundred."

"In other words, more than ten. So, that's why you were in here all day." He rose to his feet. "I'm going to prepare some food for us. I'll call you when ready."

"Okay!" He looked back to his game.

Wash left the room.

"So. Find Caboose?" Tucker asked as he stood in the doorway to the mess hall.

"Yes. He didn't try to destroy the base for once. He was dealing with a girl named Misty."

"What? He snuck a chick into the base? Wait. How do you know about it?"

He smirked to himself. It seemed Tucker didn't quite understand the situation. _Maybe he never played the games._

"Wash? How do you know about that Misty chick?"

"Caboose introduced her to me. She's a touch girl, but nice. He seems fond of her."

"You walked in on them? They were banging each other?"

"What? No! There was nothing like _that_ going on between them!"

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, she'll have left by now, so you missed out on meeting her."

"Heh. Whatever, Dude. Like I can believe Caboose knows a chick that's actually nice."

"Believe what you wish, Tucker. I'm just telling you what I know. Now, if you will kindly get the fuck out? I can't concentrate with your questions."

"Whatever." He did leave though, not because Wash asked him to, but because he knew that if he hung around, he'd be roped into helping with the cooking.

The three of them were gathered around the table, each eating what the ex-Freelancer had prepared. "By the way, Caboose. I heard you know this chick named Misty. Is she hot?" Tucker asked.

"She's pretty," Caboose responded.

"Yeah, but is she hot?"

"You're dumb."

"Screw you. I just wanna know more about this Misty who was in your room today."

Wash was shaking with suppressed chuckles.

"She likes water," Caboose explained.

"So, I take it she's always wet? Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

"And she's strong. She seemed like a mean lady, but she's really a nice lady because she gave me something after I won."

"What did she give you? Was she easy? Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

"She was hard."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

"And then, after Wash told me to stop making her wet..."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

"...I won!"

"So, where is this chick? I wanna meet her!"

Wash couldn't hold them back. He surprised the two of them by bursting into hearty laughter. He might've chuckled around them, but never outright laughed. "Tucker, she's a _character_ in a _game_ Caboose was _playing_ all _day_!"

"Wash...have you lost it? You're actually...laughing..."

He ceased laughing when his sanity had been questioned, it was a sensitive topic for him after all. He cleared his throat then turned to Caboose. "Tell him what game you've been playing."

"Okay!" He turned back to Tucker. "I was playing Pokemon Blue! Misty was someone in a gym that my Pokemon battled hers!"

"Caboose kept having Squirtle use Water Gun on Misty's Staryu, which had little effect because Staryu is a water-type Pokemon, so it likes water." He had a sip of his cola. "Now you know. I'll ask you to refrain from questioning my sanity in the near future."

"How was I supposed to know you'd fucked around with me? Seriously! You made me think there really had been this chick named Misty in Caboose's room! It's not like I expected a joke from _you_."

He smirked. "Well, maybe you wouldn't have fallen for it if you weren't so easy."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"


End file.
